


Beguiling Winds

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: The Warrior of Light is accompanied by Cid and Alphinaud to deal with the threat that Garuda poses, and the WoL (a female Mi'qote Dragoon in this fic) prepares to engage the Primal with the protection that the Echo grants her.  But what if that protection was far more fragile than she thought...?
Kudos: 4





	Beguiling Winds

“Beguiling Winds”, a Final Fantasy 14 Mind Control/Transformation fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex 

“There it is! The Howling Eye!” The determined gaze of Cid nan Garlond, engineering prodigy and traitor to the Garlean Empire, flicked quickly over his airship's readouts as he piloted it into the dangerous, swirling vortex. 

“Will the Enterprise hold up in these winds, Cid?” a young man with white hair and pointed ears inquired, raising his voice over the wild winds. “These winds... they're far worse than I had thought!” 

“That's what the tainted crystals are for, lad!” Cid grimaced. He was of half a mind to believe that the wind had a mind of its own. Perhaps it did. Within the vortex was a being of great power that was summoned with the power of crystals and the Ixal's faith. If Alphinaud, the young man with him, was correct... these winds obeyed that entity's will. 

Cid had of course heard about the Primals, beings of great power worshiped as gods by the beastman tribes throughout Eorzea. Garuda, the goddess of the Ixal, controlled the winds. But aside from their immense destructive powers, there was one other ability that they shared that made them especially dangerous: Tempering. A Primal could exert its will and influence the aether within sentient beings, bending their wills to its power and making slaves of them. It was a fearsome ability that made any close confrontation with them nigh impossible... 

Except for those with the power of the Echo. A gift from Hydealyn, the goddess of light and protector of the realm. There was only one among them who held this gift, and had used it to successfully defeat the Primals Ifrit and Titan. The Warrior of Light stood by, maintaining her balance with feline grace as was expected from a Mi'qote. Though short in stature compared to Cid, she was capable in a fight with her lance, wearing protective half-plate that she shouldered well on her lithe frame. 

“Holding on back there?! We're almost through!” Cid had activated tainted crystals to interfere with the winds, loosening Garuda's control of the currents directly around them. This provided enough of a reprieve that Cid's skill afforded them passage, and they soon touched down. 

Alphinaud joined the Warrior of Light as they leaped from the Enterprise, while Cid remained behind as the other two found their way to where the Ixal were summoning their god. 

“It seems that we may have arrived in time.” Alphinaud said with short breath. “I would hate to bear witness to what Garuda would do with these captives.” 

“Kaaah! More fools for tribute!” An Ixali gestured threateningly towards the two adventurers. “Capture them!” 

The Warrior of Light drew her lance as Alphinaud prepared to support her from the rear with his magic. Leaping into action, the Warrior's skills with a lance made quick work of her attackers, while Alphinaud healed her wounds. 

“Lady of the Vortex, hear our cries!” the Ixal called. “Your faithful plead for your protection against those who invade our lands and slaughter our people! Come forth, Garuda!” 

The crystals they had gathered to feed their summoning glowed, and the aether within bled out from them to give the requisite energy for Garuda's manifestation. It coalesced, and formed into a humanoid shape before gaining definition... 

Four great wings appeared from her back, with two more atop her head and plumes cresting downward from the back of her head in a manner similar to hair. Her form was undoubtedly feminine, sporting an appreciable voluptuousness that concealed her modesty with plumage patterned in the fashion of thigh-high boots and a cupped corset, while further plumage appeared around her shoulders and along her thighs. Her arms ended in wicked-looking taloned fingers, the nails darkened and contrasting with the golds, whites, and light greens of her body and feathers. Her lips seemed to appear adorned with a similar shade of green lipstick, and her eyes were black, with irises glowing with a malicious green tint. 

“You would dare harm those who pay me tribute?” Her voice reverberated with barely contained power as her anger rose. “Such insolence! You shall pay dearly!” 

She rose up into the air, commanding the swirling, tempestuous winds about her. Garuda's ire had focused upon them, and the vortex obeyed her will, cutting off any chance of escape. The Warrior of Light knew, as Garuda let out a furious screech, that the fight was upon them. In between close combat with the Primal, she and Alphinaud rushed behind the cover of boulders to seek shelter from mighty blasts of wind. The Ixal had done little to harm the Warrior of Light, but Garuda proved a mighty foe. She took continuous damage as magical winds slammed into her, causing gashes along her limbs and body as Alphinaud focused on healing her wounds. Garuda soon altered her strategy, summoning powerful vortexes to pulverize the duo's cover. This left them open, forcing Alphinaud to commit beyond what he was normally capable of to ensure the Warrior kept fighting. 

“Why won't you die?!” Garuda screeched in rage, bringing down more vortexes that cut off parts of the arena as two aspects of herself came to assist in the battle. It was now clear that Garuda was being taxed, and this was her last attempt to send the Warrior and Alphinaud into the grave. 

“DIE! DIE! DIE!” 

It took the Warrior and Alphinaud everything they had to mitigate the damage that the three flying menaces dealt. They prioritized their targets, striking the aspects before returning their focus to Garuda. With a final push, the Warrior delivered speedy strikes, utilizing her mobility to its fullest to avoid Garuda's attacks before delivering a final blow. 

“No! NO! NoOOO!” 

The Primal trembled in indignation as her strength left her, growing limp as she floated to the ground. But as Cid ran towards Alphinaud and the Warrior to congratulate them on their victory, Garuda grew animated once more, cackling with glee. 

“What?! How in the hells...?!” Cid was beside himself in incredulity. “This makes no sense! You beat the Primal!” 

“Hahahahahahah!! This...is...MY REALM! You have no hope here, none! NONE!” she jeered. “Did you truly believe you could defy a god, landwalkers?!” 

With a wave of her arm, she sent out a blast of harsh wind to push the trio back. Her body began to glow with a green light as the faith of the Ixali recharged and restored her. 

“My power is limitless! My children legion! And they have rendered unto me a wealth of crystals.” Garuda sneered, taunting those who dared to defy her. “Their gifts sustain me, their faith empowers me!” 

Alphinaud's eyes went wide. “Of course! So long as the Ixal keep praying, she will never fall!” 

“Then let's stop them!” Cid replied, only for the Primal to fire off another harsh blast of wind and knock them away. 

“Ahahahahahah! No harm will come to you, my children! I shall punish all those who would dare oppose me! First the children of Ifrit, then those of Titan, and then the Whorleater's slaves! All shall be mine!” Garuda turned her attention towards the Mi'qote who had maimed her thus far, focusing her ire upon the adventurer. 

“You, landwalker...you who dared to raise your hand against me... you shall be the first to pay for your sins! Not with your death, but with your life! You will serve me, landwalker... beyond the limitations of flesh and breath!” 

With her renewed power, Garuda created a great cyclone to surround and engulf the Warrior of Light. The Primal's aether condensed, assaulting the Mi'qote in a bid to taint her and enslave her to Garuda's will. Even though her heart skipped a beat as the winds buffeted against her, she had confidence that the Echo, and Hydealyn's protection, would hold true like it did twice before. 

But as soon as that belief came, it was swept up in the currents that quickly wrapped about her. Something was wrong. This felt far different than last time... 

The Warrior's eyes rolled back, unaware that the repeated Tempering attempts and Hydealyn's weakened state over countless years had worn down the protection and resistance that had been gifted to her. And now, with Garuda's power still waxing, the unthinkable happened. Those currents and swirls of Primal-laced aetheric wind coiled about her mind, heart, body, and soul, affixing and linking together like chains. The Warrior could feel herself being bound to the will of Garuda down to her very essence, and despite the harshness of the wind attacks she had used prior, the bondage pressing into her felt insidiously soft and calm. 

A cool breeze, swift and beguiling, caressing her form and mind, flitting into her soul as her will gave ground to Garuda. It filled her with pleasure and bliss as the Primal took all agency from her, and replaced it with her essence and her will. 

With the Warrior's mind falling under Garuda's control, her body soon began to respond in kind. The lithe frame of the Warrior began to fill out in an alluring fashion: her thighs grew thicker, legs long and slender, while her body gained height. Her chest blossomed, waist narrowing and hips widening to give her an hourglass shape, while the manicured claws of a Mi'qote grew into sharp talons. Her cat-like ears and tail vanished as plumage began to form on her body, her hair turning into a curtain of feathery-like hair while her nose shifted to one more human-like. 

“Give yourself to me, landwalker! Be reborn, casting off the frail trappings of your old form as you are made anew! Beautiful! Swift! Terrible! My Zephyr!” 

A peal of ecstasy was heard as the Tempering gave way to a radical transformation. As the vortex cleared, a figure reminiscent of Garuda's aspects hovered where the Warrior had once stood. Sporting four wings, the reborn entity known as Zephyr gazed upon Garuda in reverence, while Cid and Alphinaud looked on in horror. 

“No...that's impossible! The Echo should have protected her!” Alphinaud exclaimed. “She should have been immune!” 

Despair was etched on Cid's face. “Your friend is gone, lad, and if we don't leave her posthaste, we will be joining her!” 

Zephyr turned to face the two, and with impossible speed appeared behind them almost instantly to block their escape. The Ixal, having restored Garuda's power with their faith, ceased their prayers and took up their arms again. 

“I...I can't fight them all by myself...” Alphinaud's voice held fear and despair as he clenched his fist, gazing up at his former ally. Zephyr smirked and slashed him across the chest with a terrible strike, knocking him to the ground, before quickly delivering a flurry of kicks to Cid's torso and head to stagger him. 

“My servant obeys my command, landwalkers. What I desire, she carries out.” Garuda taunted. “All vestiges of your ally are gone, transformed by the chains of bliss that wrapped about her, warping her into a proper extension of my will. To take the servant of Hydealyn as my own will serve as a symbol of my unquestioned supremacy. As for you two, you are not worthy of such an honor. Until your dying breaths, you shall serve me!” 

Zephyr screeched in time with Garuda, adding her power to the Primal's own as Cid and Alphinaud were assaulted and Tempered. When the winds subsided, they sported light green markings along their skin and glassy, fervent expressions. 

“We serve the Lady of the Vortex.” Cid moaned. 

“Our faith sustains her. All will serve.” Alphinaud joined. 

Garuda cackled as she celebrated her triumph. The Warrior of Light, slayer of Primals, was laid low and remade into a new and powerful servant. The efforts to prevent the spread of Garuda's dominion were undone. With a triumphant cry as Zephyr came to her side, Garuda enslaved the other beastman peoples offered to her, renewing her forces. Soon, the Ixal would engage the hated landwalkers, their greatest champion tearing through their armies and aiding Garuda in subverting their wills... 

“None can stand against the wind!”


End file.
